No more waiting
by Anya M
Summary: The red thread legend has always been special to me. Even more, now. (OC)


_**Red thread**_

* * *

« Have you ever heard of the red thread legend ? »

Le garçon aux cheveux blancs leva un doigt vers elle pour lui demander de patienter et termina son paragraphe. Le français lui donnait encore du fil à retordre, bien que les romans jeunesse soient de plus en plus abordables. Il déposa l'ouvrage à ses côtés après y avoir glissé un marque-page et sourit à la jeune fille qui garda les yeux rivés sur l'écran de sa tablette. Notant son sourire, il lui répondit, tout en s'adossant au mur sur lequel elle était appuyée : « I think I have. Why ? »

Elnöra s'étira en grognant et laissa sa tête aller contre l'épaule du Gardien. Prenant sa main dans la sienne, elle joua avec ses doigts, y entremêlant les siens et chatouillant le creux de sa paume.

« I've always found it interesting and meaningful. And I've been thinking about it more and more. »

Lui lançant un regard en coin, elle ajouta : « Especially since I met you.»

Le sourire de Jack s'étira et ses doigts enfermèrent la main d'Elnöra quelques secondes. Elle se dégagea et poursuivit, traçant des signes et dessins sans signification sur la peau glacée.

« This red thread is supposed to link two soulmates through time and space. And no matter how long it takes, they'll always find each other.»

Il l'observait, remarquant les taches de rousseur qui avaient eu le temps d'apparaître durant les premiers après-midis d'été. Le soleil avait coloré son visage et apporté des rougeurs aux endroits les plus improbables de son corps. Cette saison correspondait à sa personnalité solaire et cette chaleur, qu'il avait pourtant tant de difficulté à ressentir, il la retrouvait avec elle.

« It can take a lifetime, the string may be stretched and tangled, it will never ever break.

- It's beautiful.

- Yeah.

- A little cheesy, but beautiful.»

Elle lui donna une petite claque sur l'intérieur de la cuisse en riant et fourra son nez dans le creux de son cou. Peu importait l'endroit tant que Jack était à ses côtés, elle se sentait chez elle. L'ambiance était plus légère, le soleil plus lumineux et les couleurs plus vives. Elle rêvait de voyages et de souvenirs à créer, de vols dans le bleu d'azur et de soirs orangés. Elle espérait la musique, la danse et le goût des fruits sur sa langue.

Bientôt.

« Why did you mention it ? » demanda Jack d'un ton qui se voulait détaché, mais teinté d'une curiosité qu'il ne pouvait lui dissimuler.

« I was waiting for you to ask this. »

Se détournant de lui, Elnöra attrapa un objet sur le sol qu'elle s'empressa de cacher au creux de ses poings.

« Close your eyes.

- Can't you just show me ?

- Shhht ! Close them !

D'un air faussement agacé, il s'exécuta. Ouvrit un œil. En rencontra deux surmontés de sourcils froncés. Articula un « Fine » entre deux gloussements.

« Don't cheat.

- I won't.

- I know you will.

- Then why asking ?

- Because. Can it.

Les mains de Jack avaient retrouvé celles de la jeune femme durant cet échange. Il s'amusait à les lui dérober, souriant à ses claquements de langue irrités, mais se concentra rapidement sur ce qu'elle mijotait. En quelques secondes, elle avait noué ce qui semblait être un filin autour de son petit doigt. Il l'entendait remuer, et, ne sentant plus son contact, il se risqua à entrouvrir un œil, ce qui lui valut une pichenette sur le nez. Grommelant et massant son arête douloureuse, il réalisa néanmoins qu'il avait entraperçu une couleur rouge.

« I know what you're doing, chantonna Jack en redressant le menton comme un enfant fier de sa découverte.

- Good for you. Could you please get up ?

- Wow. Being polite and everythi-

- Just… get up.

La pression autour de sa phalange s'accentua, le poussant à se glisser au bord du lit pour se lever et suivre la direction indiquée par le cordon attaché autour de son doigt.

« Can I open my eyes, now ?

- What ? You actually kept them closed ?

- I'll take that as a yes. »

Ecartant doucement les paupières, il découvrit Elnöra, débout sur le tapis, les pieds nus et le visage sans expression. Elle laissa tomber sur le sol le long fil rouge qu'elle tenait, l'extrémité accrochée à son petit doigt. Elle arborait un regard de gamin pris en faute, attendant une réaction de ses parents pour s'assurer de la gravité de ses actes. La tendresse inonda le visage du Gardian et il répondit au sourire de son amie.

« So, now, I need a leash when we go out ? »

Les yeux noisette pétillèrent de malice.

« Be happy I didn't cut it shorter.

- Yes, mistress. »

Le rire d'Elnöra résonna une seconde et il crut sentir son cœur bondir vers elle. Le fil reposant sur le plancher devait mesurer un peu moins de trois mètres. Les yeux bleus l'observaient avec curiosité quand elle reprit.

« Anyway, it's not like I could keep you locked in. You're Freedom. The wind carries you wherever-

- I want it to.

- Yeah. »

Jack n'était pas sûr de comprendre où elle voulait en venir. La peur de lui faire mal ou d'être maladroit le maintenait immobile, alors que ses doigts s'ouvraient et se refermaient, égrainant les secondes. Il y avait dans ce geste un symbole qu'il n'était certain de saisir et un espoir amer lui tordait la gorge.

« You're Freedom, but I still can do this. »

Joignant le geste à la parole, la jeune femme lança le filin vers lui, le faisant passer dans son dos, tel un cow-boy ferrant un veau récalcitrant. Un sourire de travers étira le visage du garçon qui laissa passer un rire quand il nota les sourcils d'Elnöra s'agiter fébrilement.

« Ooh… Kanky.

- Ain't it ? »

C'était si simple. Si doux.

Jack s'approcha, saisissant la cordelette vermeille entre ses doigts pour la faire passer par-dessus les cheveux blancs aux reflets encore teintés de violet d'Elnöra.

« Is that a challenge, young lady ?

- What if it is, old man ?

- Could be dangerous. You're talking to a tangling master, here.

- You clearly haven't seen me playing with strings before.

- Oh yeah ?

- Oh yeah ! »

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour déclencher leurs rires et la bagarre la plus ridicule de l'histoire.

Ils mêlèrent, entremêlèrent le fil et leurs corps, gloussant aux positions les plus idiotes et criant quand leur équilibre vacillait. Enchainant les moqueries innocentes et les techniques les plus fourbes pour déstabiliser l'autre, Jack songea combien il appréciait cela chez El' son optimisme, sa volonté de ne pas laisser le malaise s'installer et son don de rire des choses les plus simples… comme des plus compliquées. Ils avaient leurs faiblesses et moments de doute, mais ce qui l'effrayait avant le poussait à avancer. Et ça pouvait faire mal. Et peur. Mais il ne regrettait pas.

« Are you giving up ? »

Elnöra le fixait, les sourcils froncés, sa poitrine se soulevant rapidement entre deux rires durant ce court instant de répit. Le garçon pivota sur lui-même pour se débarrasser de la longueur de corde dont elle l'avait agrémenté et fit tourner ses bras pour enrouler le fil autour de ses poignets, obligeant la jeune femme à avancer vers lui. Elle couina, faisant mine de se débattre, mais s'interrompit aussitôt qu'il attrapa l'arrière de son crâne pour lui planter un baiser sur les lèvres. Il ajouta, d'un air goguenard :

« Me ? Giving up ? Never. »

Rougissant du geste, la demoiselle répliqua en poussant purement et simplement Jack, qui trébucha en riant et, la cordelette toujours autour de ses poignets, entraina son amie dans sa chute. Etendu sur le matelas, le garçon eut à peine le temps de souffler que son adversaire repassait à l'attaque, dévoilant une technique qu'elle savait efficace. Ses doigts s'agitèrent sur les côtes et le ventre du Gardien, lui soutirant des éclats de rire étouffés par un souffle éraillé et des cris implorants.

« No ! No ! El' ! Haha ! N- Not fair !

- I can't hear you. »

D'un geste maîtrisé, elle immobilisa ses deux mains en les nouant avec du fil et poursuivit sa torture jusqu'à ne plus entendre un seul son s'échapper de la gorge de Jack. Quand il riait si fort que ça en devenait inaudible, elle savait qu'elle avait fait du bon travail. Des larmes plein les yeux, il récupéra peu à peu une respiration moins avide, alors qu'elle le libérait avant de se laisser aller contre lui. Ses soupirs de soulagement ne parvenaient pas à camoufler le fou rire qui menaçait de renaître au moindre geste suspect de la jeune femme. Elle semblait apaisée, cependant, repue de la souffrance de l'autre combattant, et l'observait avec un sourire lumineux, en accord parfait avec ses joues couleur framboise.

« I'll have my revenge, you know ?

- Yeah, you always do. »

D'un air entendu, ils se redressèrent et Jack entreprit de démêler le casse-tête dans lequel il était intriqué.

« Jack ? »

Il n'eut pas besoin de mot supplémentaire pour savoir qu'il devait s'arrêter. Les yeux d'Elnöra brillaient de curiosité, d'incertitude et d'affection. Le moment de jeu était passé, ayant imprégné l'atmosphère d'une joie et d'une complicité qu'elle ne s'autorisait qu'avec lui. C'est quand elle détourna le regard qu'il comprit que c'était important elle avait cette façon d'être si caractéristique quand elle s'apprêtait à lui livrer quelque chose qui lui tenait à cœur ou l'effrayait. Elle allait maintenant cligner des yeux, inspirer et le regarder à nouveau avant de poursuivre, laissant son souffle en suspension, témoignant de ses doutes et angoisses.

Elnöra lui avait appris la patience. Découvrir ces détails qui la rendaient si… « elle » étaient un des avantages à garder le silence. La chambre, colorée de leurs éclats de rire et de leurs jeux d'enfants, était plongée dans le calme.

« Jack. » répéta-t-elle en prenant sa main dans la sienne. Elle avait souvent besoin de ce contact, alors que ses yeux peinaient à en maintenir un. « I've been thinking about this for so long and now I can't find the words. » Ses doigts se glissèrent derrière son oreille, voulant accrocher sa mèche plus longue, maintenant absente ; malgré le temps, elle ne se départait pas de ce geste machinal.

Il aurait pu lui dire qu'il comprenait, que les mots n'étaient plus nécessaires, mais c'aurait été un mensonge. Il avait besoin de ça. Il avait besoin de sa voix pour prononcer les mots qu'il ne trouvait pas ou qu'il n'osait formuler. Pendant tout ce temps, Jack avait pris l'habitude de ne pas attendre de réponse il avait peu à peu réappris le poids des paroles et des silences à deux. Il avait besoin d'elle pour se comprendre, pour se découvrir.

« I've been waiting for you, Jack. For a long time. Longer than I can express. »

Tout en lui offrant ces phrases, la jeune femme au cœur d'enfant entortilla le fil entre chacun de ses doigts. Son ton était calme, mais les tremblements non maîtrisés qui ponctuaient ses dires prouvaient le contraire.

« It was more than this life. Beyond this time and many others. It's as if everything settled back in place when I found you. When you found me, I had the feeling… it was right. »

Elle avait les yeux au bord des larmes, les mots au bord du cœur. Il la rattraperait si elle faisait mine de vaciller. Il la rattrapait toujours.

« I've been waiting for so long… and now that I found you, I- »

Ses paupières n'étaient pas assez grandes pour contenir l'eau qui s'échappait de ses yeux. Jack savait ce qu'elle voulait dire, même s'il l'en sentait incapable. Le temps n'était plus en leur faveur. Lui qui l'avait placée sur sa route voulait la lui reprendre. Ce n'était pas Elnöra qui avançait trop vite, c'était lui qui était coincé au même endroit. Depuis plus de trois cents ans.

« But I don't want to think about that. »

Elle serra sa main dans les siennes, caressant de son pouce le fil rouge qu'elle avait attaché à son doigt.

« I want… I want to believe there's more than that. I want to believe there's a reason in all this and- »

Elle déglutit, ravalant le nœud qui lui serrait la gorge.

« I want to be there. »

Il connaissait ses doutes aussi bien qu'il dissimulait les siens. Il connaissait les questionnements et, ce qui était nouveau, la peur de l'avenir. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour qu'elle n'ait plus à la ressentir. Le Gardien s'inclina vers son visage.

« El'-

- I'm alright. I- I want to finish this. »

Il ne dit rien, pressa ses doigts et attendit. Le présent roulait à toute vitesse et il avait peur de ne pouvoir la rejoindre.

Elle redressa ses yeux vers lui.

« I love you. »

Posa une main sur sa joue.

« I can't bring myself to think about what you've been through. I don't want to. I am clumsy, hypersensitive and usually anxious. I happen to be moody and pessimistic from time to time. I don't trust myself enough and I am often too hard on me. I am little, but hope for big. I can be strong, but I feel weak. »

Elle avait besoin de cette vérité. Elle avait besoin qu'il l'entende à son tour.

« I am all this and more. But also less. »

Leurs fronts se rencontrèrent. Il sentit une larme se déposer sur son pouce.

« And I love you, Jack. I love you. »

La chair de poule hérissa son dos et ses bras. Sa respiration était hachée sous l'émotion.

« And now that I've found you, I won't let you go. »

Le Gardien ferma les yeux. Il voulait s'imprégner de la chaleur sur sa peau, des sons au creux de ses oreilles et de leur signification dans son âme. Ce moment était rare, nouveau. Il ne le laisserait pas s'envoler.

« You're not alone. You will never be alone. I'll be there as long as you need me. I want to believe it's for a long time. »

Quelque chose manquait.

Une attente oppressait la poitrine de Jack. Il avait laissé passer tant de choses par crainte de finir seul. Trop de personnes avaient été emportées par la seule chose sur laquelle il n'avait pas emprise. Il avait eu beau fouiller la terre, le ciel, jamais il n'avait découvert cette pièce absente. Cet espoir qu'il craignait de saisir. Cet élément qui ne pouvait venir que de lui-même.

« Jack, I-

- I… I understand, El'. »

Prenant délicatement les doigts posés sur sa joue dans les siens, il ouvrit les yeux. Elle le fixait, sa voix suspendue à ses lèvres, chacun de ses gestes suivant les siens. Jack nota distraitement que le filin les entourait tous les deux. Il embrassa ses mains, se redressa.

« No more waiting. »

L'enfant d'Ailleurs fronça les sourcils imperceptiblement. Il les lissa en déposant un baiser au creux de chacune de ses paupières.

« No more waiting… since you're here. »

Son cœur tambourina contre ses côtes et elle laissa échapper un petit rire auquel elle ne s'attendait pas. Elle rêvait de tours du monde et de décors à couper le souffle.

« I love you, El'. I love you. »

Leurs nez s'effleurèrent et elle y cueillit une perle de glace salée. Elle rêvait d'éclats de rire et d'eau de lune sous ses pieds.

« As long as I have you, I'll be okay. »

Les mots de Jack se réfugièrent dans son cœur.

Elle espérait la vie et ce qui s'étendait au-delà.

Leurs lèvres se trouvèrent, balbutiant des baisers et des mots d'enfants. Leurs mains entrelacées ne faisaient pas mine de se séparer.

« I'm not good with words. » soupira-t-il. « I need time.

- Don't worry. It's plenty enough. Cheesy. But enough. »

Son rire. Les larmes qui s'y mêlaient. Les promesses et l'espoir dans ses yeux. Il y avait tant à dire, tant à découvrir.

Elle rêvait d'histoire sans fin et de début magique.

« Thank you, El'.

- For what ?

- For this. »

Sourire de travers. Yeux qui brillent.

« Thank you for finding me, répondit-elle.

- Thank you for not letting me go. »

La fuite loin de la peur… Cela n'avait plus aucun sens sans elle. Elnöra se glissa dans ses bras, serrant toujours les doigts de Jack entre les siens.

Le fil rouge n'avait jamais été aussi éclatant.

La voix de la jeune fille s'éleva.

« I have you, you have me. Remember ? »

Il l'accueillit contre lui. Il savait tant de choses, mais peinait à les exprimer. Qu'elle le comprenne ne suffisait plus. Elle méritait davantage de mots, davantage de temps.

Il voulait les lui offrir au-delà de tout.

« I do. I do. Thank you, El'. »

Il voulait lui ouvrir les yeux à son tour.

« Thank you. »

* * *

08/7/2014.


End file.
